


Appendages

by footclaw56derp



Series: Crack Pairings; Crack Pairings Everywhere [2]
Category: Home (2015), OxiClean
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Smut, Spoilers - Home (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footclaw56derp/pseuds/footclaw56derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh and Billy Mays have a passionate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be 8-9 different crack pairing fics, but I lost interest in writing it, so I left you with Appendages and Treat.

 

The Boov leader huddled close to the salesman, his flanks heaving and his pods shuddering. Billy curled a hand around one of the curled, soft horns of Oh, stroking the erogenous flesh carefully as the alien faded to a perfect shade of hot pink, silver pulses covering his slimy, slightly scaled skin. So fucking sexy. All Boov were genderless, but Billy still thought himself as gay; Oh exhibited typically male mannerisms.

"I have done the fap with one of them, but only one. The other are yours."

Billy Mays began to stroke what was essentially a Boov penis with his hand even faster, grinning as lavender precome drooled from the tip of the multi-cocked creature. His Oh. Delicious, tight Oh. Taking the entire horn into his mouth, he tightened his lips around the smooth skin and began to suck. He felt a four-fingered hand running its appendages through his hair, which convinced the man to lick around the warm, hard tip, making Oh shudder with pleasure again. Billy's own member was dripping come onto the bed, and he whined as Oh shoved him away to lay on the mattress nearby.

"Boov have better ideas. Lay on top of me."

Billy did as directed, wondering what his alien lover was going to pull this time. Sending the hard, uncurled horn into his mouth, he suddenly felt something amazing below him. Oh was running the human member between two of his pods, mimicking a hand job. And it was the best thing Billy had ever felt in his life. The porous skin, secreting a slimy lubricant, made his cock suddenly more sensitive to any touch. It only made him want to suck Oh off harder.

A loud moan interrupted the pleasure, and a delicious paste entered the saleman's mouth, dribbling into his thick black beard. He'd tasted it many times before; Boov semen. It'd become a delicacy in human restaurants since the Boov returned, and it wasn't hard to see why; the strawberry and caramel taste was far better than human come.

The flavor of his lover's come had distracted Billy from his own orgasm, and it was almost a surprise to feel his own pressure building up as Oh continued to jerk him off with his pods. He quickly released, sending a stream of thick, white fluid onto the now purple Boov skin. His arms felt cold, and the pleasure racing through his veins was unbearably good. "Fuck, Oh!" he shouted.

"Dids yous enjoy, as yous humans calls it, 'third base'?"

Billy didn't answer; he drew Oh in for a kiss and held him closer. He could stroke Oh's appendages all day.

 


End file.
